See the sunlight
by BlessYourStar21
Summary: She somehow managed to make out with her partner. Damn the alcohol. - Natsu/Lucy


_I suddenly have the time to write some one-shots. Hope you enjoy. Natsu may be AU, but they are a few years older now, that's why._

_Leave a review, I appreciate it :)._

**SEE THE SUNLIGHT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The sunlight crept through the curtains of the apartment. A wise, but still young girl slowly opened her eyes and yawned quietly. She stretched her arms and legs, feeling stiff all over her body. Her head ached painfully, she suddenly realized. Sheepishly, the girl blinked a few times and scratched at the back of her head. Somehow she couldn't remember going to bed. What in the world happened?

Suddenly something snapped in her mind.

The girl, named Lucy Heartfilia, had somehow made out last night with her partner, Natsu Dragneel.

A brief, but loud "KYAAA" escaped from Lucy's mouth as she grabbed her messy blonde hair with both hands.

There had been a party the night before with all the guild members. Not that they didn't party every day, but yesterday it was Levy's 22nd birthday, so they had organised a surprise party for the young solid script mage (it was Gajeel's idea, like omg). Lucy normally didn't drink that much, but the atmosphere was great and both she and Levy couldn't stop dancing. They had the time of their life and for once Lucy let herself go. The blonde didn't care about the alcohol anymore.

But at some point Lucy caught a certain dragon slayer his attention and a certain idea popped into her mind. The celestial mage had never, ever thought about Natsu that way before, but somehow the alcohol made her feel high while being in his presence.

Lucy remembered vaguely grabbing Natsu's hand, leading him at the back of the guild where nobody could see them. Natsu, at first, did not understand what was going on. He, as well, had quite some booze down his throat and his heart was beating uncontrollably as he saw the naughty smile on Lucy's face.

Natsu may be human, but his antics and some behaviour are just like a dragon's. He had slammed his hands besides Lucy's head, knee between her legs, so Natsu had trapped her. His eyes twinkled, showing his sharp fangs as he did so. Lust took over his body and somewhere in between he had lost his control over his emotions. The dragon wanted his princess and he would get her.

Lucy still remembered his lips on hers, making her blush just the slightest. Even though it should feel bad, she didn't feel like that at all. Now she thought about it, the young mage wouldn't even mind to try it another time. Lucy had never seen the side before which Natsu showed towards her last night. It was somehow... a turn on.

Giggling like a little girl, Lucy cursed herself for her naughty thoughts. It wasn't her first kiss and she was certain it wasn't Natsu's first too. Lucy even had him seen kissing his share of girls. She never felt jealous, but now she had experienced it herself, the celestial mage didn't want him to kiss anyone else anymore. Did she even had the right to say so?

Perhaps it was all a dream.

No, no. This was not a dream. This was reality.

"It is real, isn't it?"

"I guess you could say so."

Lucy's head snapped up to the sound.

"Speaking of the devil," she whispered.

Natsu plopped down on the bed next to Lucy. He stared up the ceiling as he supported his head with his hands. This was a good opportunity to check the dragon out. Unconsciously, Lucy scanned Natsu's body with her eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt (God knows why) and his toned muscles stood out. The feeling she had the night before slowly returned.

Natsu got more mature as he grew older. He no longer was a boy, but he was a real dragon now. His face showed more maturity and even his behaviour was somehow less childish. Natsu still wasn't the smartest around, but he could manage.

"Checking me out, neh? You still haven't got enough of me?" Natsu teased playfully.

Lucy smacked him on the arm and turned her head, so he couldn't see her tomato red face. She was ashamed of herself of thinking the way she did about Natsu, but the girl couldn't help herself. _Once you go Natsu, you never go back_, a teenaged girl once said to her after a night making out with Natsu. Lucy had grinned at her and waved her off. It was Natsu they were talking about. She couldn't imagine he would have been a good kisser, but oh boy she was wrong.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Seeing how my favourite celestial mage is doing after a night like that."

"Stop teasing."

"What? Do you know how drunk you were? I had to carry you home. You couldn't even walk."

"Still, stop teasing!"

The fire dragon smirked as he suddenly rolled over so he was face to face with the celestial mage. Lucy held his stare for a good few seconds, but then tried to turn her face away from him. His onyx eyes were too intense for her all of a sudden. She cursed herself for letting Natsu get to her like this.

"You want another kiss, don't you?"

"Shut up, shit face."

"Come on. Don't be like that. We had a good night of fun!"

Natsu grinned to her as he showed his sharp fangs. Somehow it bothered Lucy he said it was only a good night of fun. It nagged her at the back of her mind.

"Uhm, yes of course," she replied carefully.

Natsu tilted his head in curiosity. He had the feeling something was bothering her, but he was too afraid to ask. The pink-haired idiot decided to try to cheer her up.

"I liked it, though. We should do that more often."

"You know it meant more for me than only the feeling of lust. I don't think there should be second time."

"I do."

"Natsu, stop it! I realize now I have liked you longer than just today. It always somehow bothered me when you picked up a girl in a bar along with Gray, who by the way should really confess to Juvia now, but still... Damn bloody hell!"

Tears of frustration appeared in Lucy's eyes and as she closed them, they slowly rolled down her cheeks.

Natsu smiled affectionately as he wiped away the tears with his hand.

"I like you too, weirdo. It was about time you finally realized it. I've waited for quite some time now," Natsu said as he planted a simple kiss on her lips.

Lucy's eyes winded in shock, "And they say you're the oblivious one."

The dragon chuckled as he kissed his princess once more.


End file.
